shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Arena
This is a huge coloseum that has that new colosseum smell. It is actually a living being that lets people battle inside it so that it can live. Basically the more battles the colosseum experiences the longer it'll live. There are walls all around but no ceiling. Beware of random events that'll happen like say... a meteor shower hits the arena. Only one random thing per battle shall happen and it shall be up to the person who started the battle to decide what it is. And it has to be a natural disaster like a tornado. Basic Arena battle 1 Hey! Angel here. I'm waiting for a battle. Who wants to battle? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) You're goin' down, Angel. -Creates a fire sword---Hero Forever 19:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Alright here goes! Oh and one more thing. In these battles everyone has a chance to battle it's not at all like Villains wiki where the battlers are chosen so expect to see multiple people fighting in this battle. That's the way it was done on Kirby Wiki. I prefer the Kirby wiki way than the villains wiki way because I get to train with more than one person. Anyways here goes! the air to create a water sword Well water beats fire hands down so... hyah! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:00, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Acetylene torch. -Fire sword clashes with water sword and doesn't go out. Steam rises.---Hero Forever 20:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I think it's time for you to say hello to my little friends! many Rifle Waddle Dees Waddle Dees are from the Kirby series if you don't know. Waddle Dees. Hold your positions and fire when I say so! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the sword away and pulls out a flamethrower. Begins to fire at the Waddle Dees.- Fury!--Hero Forever 20:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Fire! Waddle Dees fire out water bullets I knew you'd do something like that! So I loaded the bullets with water! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -The two sets of bullets collide, letting off a huge cloud of steam- I...can't see anything.--Hero Forever 20:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Strange. I can't either. Where am I? "Right here!" The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Hero Forever unleashes a burst of fire shooting out in all directions, trying to hit FallenAngel- Where are you?!--Hero Forever 20:18, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I don't know either. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Can't you use your wind power to clear the air? We're both getting nowhere with this.--Hero Forever 20:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Wind is the only element I don't control sad to say. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, then, we'll just have to wait for the steam to clear. -Waits---Hero Forever 20:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gwonam Clear the smoke Gwonam! "Squadalah! We're off!" Alright the smoke is gone now lets battle. Weird summon I know but effective yes. a black hole that engulfs the walls of the arena Basically a strong attack will be the end of this battle not nessasarily the end of us. By the way this isn't a seperate attack. out his Dinner Blaster Three different refences in one move. A new record! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ...Okay. -Fires the flamethrower at FallenAngel---Hero Forever 20:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well are you hungry cause this thing packs a punch! burgers out of the Dinner Blaster. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ?????? -The fire collides with the burgers, burning them to ashes- Wow, now that's a ridiculous waste of food...--Hero Forever 20:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I must've gotten a defective one because those would usually hit the target no matter what. the Dinner Blaster aside Now lets battle again! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:44, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Puts the flamethrowers away and shoots a ray of flames at FallenAngel from her hand- Burn, villain!--Hero Forever 20:48, October 4, 2009 (UTC) his body in a veil of water Try to hurt me like this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:51, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Continues shooting flames at the veil of water until the water boils- I have been summoned to protect the weak from all of you villains! You pose a great threat to me, since you know my weakness. For the sake of the mission, you must be destroyed!--Hero Forever 20:53, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well I will not allow for my sister to become alone so you must lose! I don't want to kill you though... the boiling water to power up Hero. This is it! Our final battle as it seems so far. Lets make it one to remember! then reappears behind Hero then kicks Hero upward The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *Hols gernade and runs at hero* *kills himself*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Well well. New bait! Hello Wyb! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots fire down at FallenAngel- I won't lose!--Hero Forever 21:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well lets see here! I see you going into the black hole soon! You may have great stamina but it won't last. Valerie towards a black holed wall Try to get out of this! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a full fire wave at the black hole, propelling herself away from it, towards FallenAngel- Here I come!--Hero Forever 21:16, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Well then! Time for demon guy to get partially summoned. I can summon him but partially. It's only when someone I need to protect is hurt in any way that I get full power. But I doubt I'll be able to defeat you will partial power... But I'll try! dog ears and his eyes turn red The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 21:20, October 4, 2009 (UTC) -Shoots a fire wave at FallenAngel- There's a jail cell in Pyrite Town with your name on it! (Yes, from Pokemon Colosseum)--Hero Forever 21:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey guys! My brother has to do some stuff right now so I'll battle you in his stead! I am Legend...ary!!! 21:26, October 4, 2009 (UTC) and gains Hero's eyes Now I have your powers. Hee hee hee. :3 a fire sword I am Legend...ary!!! 21:30, October 4, 2009 (UTC) What's the matter? You don't want to fight someone who's more than a match for her brother? Or do you not want to fight yourself? What is it? Would you prefer that your battle be between my weak brother? I am Legend...ary!!! 21:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) No. I can't hurt FallenAngel's sister. -Powers down and disappears---Hero Forever 21:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Aw. I wanted to battle too... =( I am Legend...ary!!! 21:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) HAHA*rpwyb comes back to life**kills hero while he is powered down*yay i win'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! Um Hero is a woman Wyb. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:47, October 4, 2009 (UTC) And you know the weird thing is that Angel even though he never met her had a bit of a crush on her back on Villains wiki. He finally accepted though that he could never get her so he moved on. I am Legend...ary!!! 21:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :XD Oh Angel... So anyone up for some fighting...? *incerrates crys with fire bomb*'R to the' P to the Wyb. Shy Guys need your help! :NOM! *Eats the fire and gets stronger* :*Uses Teleport to arrive at the stadium* :*mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 01:15, October 16, 2009 (UTC) arrives & prepares to dominate! :*I, Username1907, am the greatest of light & dark warriors!!!(--mr dr proffessor Username1907rulez!!! 23:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC)) Basic Arena battle #2 Well I've arrived even though I haven't really heard from user yet... I guess I can nap while I'm waiting. then falls asleep The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:34, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Wake UP, you're on my bomb. *teleports Angel onto the other side of the stadium*-- up Where the hell is he?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) twitch a little Don't keep me waiting! Dammit!!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:03, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh, he is dead after being eatan alive by a hipo at the zoo after i accdintly thre him in bored'R to the' P to the Wyb. Alright then you fight me! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Category:Browse